


revelatory

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, First Time, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get caught by the creature they're hunting, an alien that can see your darkest secrets. It sees something Dean doesn't want Sam to know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	revelatory

"Well now, this is interesting." The alien's tone is positively gleeful. If it had a human mouth, Dean's pretty sure it would be smirking. "Very interesting."

"Enough with the chitchat, I'm getting bored." He knows just how to get monsters riled up and angry. When they're angry, they become careless, and with it focusing on Dean, it gives Sam a chance to slip the ropes he's tied up with and take it down.

"You two know what I can do, right?" The alien doesn't wait for either of them to respond. "I can see straight into your hearts. One look at you, and I know your deepest, darkest secrets." It looks at Dean. "You might not even believe the things I've found out. You humans, what a crude, nasty species you are."

Dean's stomach flips over. The thing's words are deliberate, aimed right at him, almost as if... He pulls hard at the ropes binding him. That only results in his skin tearing and bleeding. "Let us go, you son of a bitch!"

Sam is looking at him, surprised, because Sam knows when he's acting and when he genuinely loses his composure. He's probably trying to figure out just what made Dean react like that.

Sam is smart, and Dean doesn't need him thinking too long or hard about this.

"You don't like your dirty little secrets coming out in the open, do you? I think your...your brother should know this one. Doesn't he have a right to know? It's about him, after all."

Sam stops in the middle of subtly sawing at his bindings with a small knife to stare at Dean again. "What's it talking about? Dean?"

"Shut up. Don't you say another fucking word. Don't!" Dean thrashes a little more. If he was loose, he'd be shutting up that goddamn alien (an actual fucking alien.)

"Sam, you have no idea what your big brother thinks about, do you?" It's getting some kind of sick satisfaction out of this. "Oh, the things he wants to do to you."

Sam is perfectly still, mouth open in shock. "I, what?"

"He wants you. Wants to have and own you in every day. And I mean _every_ way. He wants to kiss you and fuck you and..." The alien makes a barking noise that might be a laugh. "I don't even know the words for some of the things he wants. He's in love with you, Sam."

Dean cringes, eyes slamming shut. He doesn't want to see Sam's face, see the horror, shock, disgust. He can't stand to see Sam looking at him like that. Not Sam. Anyone else, but not Sam.

He hears Sam's chair tip over (must have gotten free, finally), and the sound of Sam throwing himself at the alien, and then the sound of Sam swearing. Then silence.

Dean opens his eyes. The alien is gone. Vanished. He doesn't bother wondering how, it's a goddamn alien, it's probably in its fucking spaceship or whatever right now, they're going to have to hunt the motherfucker down as soon as Dean gets free.

"Mind untying me, Sam? Not getting any younger here." Dean doesn't meet Sam's gaze as his brother comes over to him.

Sam drops onto his knees in front of Dean, grabbing ahold of Dean's chin and forcing him to meet his eyes. "Is it true?"

"Sam, can we not--"

"Is it true," Sam asks again, other hand landing on Dean's knee and pressing down, as though he's afraid Dean is going to work his way out of the ropes and bolt. Well, he would be running if he could, that much is true. "Are you in love with me? Do you want me?"

He's sure Sam can see the shame and misery that must be on his face. "S'all true." Dean feels like crying, the tears are right there, ready to start pouring down any moment. If Sam leaves him...if Sam hates him for this...

Dean can't stand the thought.

He's on edge, barely even breathing as he awaits Sam's reaction.

It's not what he expected. Sam's smile is like the sun breaking through a thick layer of clouds. It's beautiful and unexpected and so welcome.

"Good. That's good. Dean, that thing didn't bother looking at me. Didn't have time to. Should have."

Before Dean can question him, Sam's massive hands are cradling his head, and his mouth his on Dean's.

A startled noise slipping out, Dean kisses Sam back, opening his mouth and moaning eagerly when Sam's tongue meets his. His hands twist uselessly where they're tied behind him.

The kiss is happy disbelief, shock and passion and everything Dean always wanted but never dared to hope for.

"Dean." Kiss. "Dean, Dean," like a prayer, Sam whispers it, kissing him after each repetition of his name.

He's panting when Sam breaks the last kiss, pressing their foreheads together. They're sharing the same air.

"You'd better untie me, Sammy." Dean smiles at Sam, so much joy in him he thinks he might float away. How is it possible to be so happy? This is a monumentally fucked up situation by normal standards. But it's _Sam_ , Sam who doesn't hate him, Sam who loves him and wants him the same way, and Dean has no idea what he's done to deserve this but he's going to savor every moment. "We have an alien to hunt down."


End file.
